Metal Dudes
thumb|300px The Metal Dudes (also known as The Trio, the heavy metal band Ask Not The Innkeeper and combine to form Nikki Kane) are the primary antagonists of the series Todd and the Book of Pure Evil. Their goal over the course of the series is to have Todd Smith fulfill his destiny as the Pure Evil One, and bring about the end of mankind. While little is actually known about The Metal Dudes, it is clear that they possess a certain degree of supernatural power, which seems to be tied to the book. Their age, origin, and extent of their powers remains unknown. Biographies Pre-Show While we know little of their history prior to the pilot, there are several hints to their actions beforehand. Old photos and memorabilia found in their car indicate that they are centuries older than they appear (leaving the possibility that there may have been Pure Evil Ones before Todd, but nothing is known for certain). Additionally, during the episode "The Toddyssey" it is revealed that they had met with and fought with Jimmy the Janitor while he was in high school. The actual details are left unclear, but it is implied that the trio and Jimmy had had a falling out at some point and Jimmy had turned on them. It is also implied that Jimmy may have had a relationship with Nikki, a female student form the trio can take on. Either way, it ended with Jimmy taking the Book and using it to lock the trio outside of the school, but also trapping Jimmy inside. Jimmy then hid the book within the school for 16 years. Season 1 In the series pilot "Todd the Metal God", Todd meets up with the dudes outside of the school (although it is implied that Todd buys weed and porn from them on occasion). There, the dudes tell Todd all about the Book of Pure Evil and how it can make any wish of yours come true (however, they leave out the part about how using the book always has negative consequences). Given this new advice, Todd finds the book and uses it to become a superpowered guitar player, in the hopes of seducing Jenny, the school's resident bad girl (at least, by reputation). The book then tries to use Todd to kill everyone in the school, but Jenny and Todd's friend Curtis manage to break Todd's connection to the book, and the book escapes. Over the course of the season, the Metal Dudes become sort of mentors to Todd, teaching him in ways that Todd believes he can use to fight the Book of Pure Evil, but which are actually meant to teach him to control it. These lessons include teaching him how to drive (by feeling the music), using his ADD to fight, and helping him forge a sword that Todd names Sand Dragon in the school's metal shop (although, due to Jimmy's spell, the dudes had to wait outside). Todd is initially willing to learn from the Dudes in all of these things but he turns on them in the episode "A Farewell to Curtis's Arm" after the Dudes try and convince Todd to kill Curtis (although, Todd does cut off Curtis's arm). Seeing that they now want to turn him into the Pure Evil One, Todd stops following the Dudes as he tries to prevent his destiny. Season 2 Having lost the trust of Todd, the Dudes make a new ally with Guidance Counselor Atticus Murphy, who is actually the leader of a satanic cult that secretly runs the town (he became leader after assassinating his father, the former leader of the cult, and capturing the Book of Pure Evil, although he loses it again very quickly). The Dudes convince Atticus that while the prophecy could mean that Todd is the Pure Evil One another interpretation is that Atticus could ascended to Pure Evil One status instead. They also convince him that they can help him do so, if he retrieves the book and uses it to do them a favor. As the Dudes manipulate Atticus, they continue to try and win Todd over. However, following the events in the past year, Todd no longer trusts the Dudes and does his best to distance himself from them. This and his failure to live up to the prophecy bums them out. They then realize that part of the reason Todd cannot fulfill the prophecy is that he is still a virgin, which the Pure Evil One cannot be. As a result, they take on the form of Nikki Kane, a slutty high school student who quickly forms a romantic relationship with Todd. As this is going on, Jenny learns that the prophecy of the Pure Evil One was recorded by the trio under the band name Ask Not The Innkeeper. In there, they explain the requirements of the Pure Evil One and how he will bring about the age of chaos. Here's where she also learns that Todd needs to have sex to become the Pure Evil One and tries to stop him, but is too late, as Todd loses his virginity to a decidedly unenthused Nikki. In the weeks leading up to the prom, Atticus manages to recover the book again and uses it to take the form of a goat-man, which he believes to be the final form of the Pure Evil One. Then, having tricked him into thinking he is the Pure Evil One, the Dudes convince Atticus to lift the spell on the school keeping them out. As a result, they are free to enter on prom night and beat up Jimmy as revenge. They then enter the prom room and turn Todd into the Pure Evil One by luring him with the book. Todd then uses his power to show dominance over Atticus and traps him inside the book. It appears as though Todd is about to fulfill his destiny, but, instead, hides the book somewhere so secret, even he doesn't know where it is anymore, making him unable to complete the prophecy. The Dudes are pissed and disappointed, but Todd shames them and they are forced to leave, unfulfilled. The End of the End The Metal Dudes return in the animated film Todd and the Book of Pure Evil: The End of the End. The book is found and returned to Crowley High, and once this happens, the Metal Dudes embark on a new plan. They inform the gang that there's a "new" Pure Evil One at Crowley High, one who will help them to destroy the world. It is revealed that the new Pure Evil One is Hannah, a member of the gang and girlfriend of Todd's best friend, Curtis. It turns out that the Hannah Williams they knew (Hannah B. Williams, who died at the end of the series) was actually one of several evil clones made by her parents from DNA from the Book of Pure Evil, in an attempt to create a pure evil one. This Hannah (Hannah E. Williams) is a later attempt, made with even more of the book's DNA and, as such, is more evil and powerful than Hannah ever was. Once Hannah E. wakes up and embraces her evil nature, she teams up with the Metal Dudes to usurp Todd and destroy the world. Giving her a tainted blunt, they scheme to have her seduce and kidnap Todd. Preying on his newfound impotence (brought about by stress from dealing with a new, mysterious Pure Evil One), she is successful, and she and the Dudes take Todd away to the lab beneath the Crowley Heights Retirement Home (which is also where all the Hannahs are kept). There, they place Todd in a machine with the intention of sucking out his evil and putting it inside her, making her the official pure evil one. She is interrupted by the gang showing up to save Todd and a fight breaks out. The Metal Dudes combine into another one of their forms, a large, supernatural wolf (revealed to be the same large wolf that raped Atticus when he was a teenager). At first, this reveal forces Atticus to cower and hide, but words of encouragement from the gang (especially Jimmy) give Atticus the strength to stand up to the wolf. Using a mop, he successfully beats them back into their form as the Metal Dudes. However, this turns out to not be much better, as the Trio are able to overpower the rest of the gang all on their own. Jimmy is able to finally defeat them by appealing to their form of Nikki, convincing her that he still loves her and wants to be with her. She responds by forcing them to convert back to her form, trapping them away, seemingly forever. Trivia *While the Dudes are never mentioned by individual names, their names are given in the credits. According to the end credits, they are known separately as Brody, Rob and Eddie. *The Metal Dudes also appear in the short film of the same name on which the series was based, but are very different characters. While the dudes in both the short and series know about the book and introduce Todd to the book, in the short they do not appear to have any supernatural power or wisdom and are good friends with Todd. At the end of the short, after Todd wishes for popularity, his new fake friends force him to leave the Dudes and his other real friends behind. *Steve Arbuckle, who plays Rob in the series, was the original Todd in the short film. *The trio's band name is a reference to another Craig David Wallace project, a short film called "The Horror". The short film is about a band named The Horror and the rivalry between it's two founding members. During a scene with an interviewer, it's revealed that the band's newest member, "Thrash" was originally in a different band named Ask Not The Innkeeper. *Ironically, despite once being the metal group Ask Not The Innkeeper, the Dudes are the only ones to not get a metal song during the musical episode "Two Girls, One Tongue". Instead, they get a doo-wop number. Category:Demon Category:TV Show Villains Category:Immortals Category:Paranormal Category:Trickster Category:Partners in Crime Category:Male Category:Faux Affably Evil